victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of posts by Tori Vega
This is the page with Tori Vega's posts on TheSlap.com. Posts *'Trina': Welcome to TheSlap.com, lil sis! Hey, did you see that guy Andrew posted picks of you at the showcase? Check them out! *'Andre': It's ANDRE! Not Andrew! *'Tori': Cool picks, Andrew! JK. Sorry about my sister! *'Trina': Why are you apologizing for me? I don't get it. *'Tori': This pick was taken of me at my new school, Hollywood Arts. You can't see it but there is a little piece of popcorn stuck in between my teeth. Help! *'Tori': Just got a pedicure. Tickled so much I kicked the woman in the ear by accident. *'Tori': Music is my BF. Nothing makes me happier. Too bad music can't drive me to the movies and buy me dinner. *'Tori': FINALLY.... I.... am..... VICTORIOUS!!! *'Tori': My life=IN DANGER *'Tori': Lunch time. Salad with big lettuce. Still worried. *'Tori': Time for stage fighting class. Should I ditch? I wish. *'Tori': OMG - I just got called to the GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE. Whyyyy?! *'Tori': Um, whoa. Andre just told me something X-TREMLEY interesting. I KNEW IT! *'Tori': OMG - I finally found a GREAT birthday prez for Trina. Yeee-HOOO!! *'Tori': Ahhh! Andre and I are writting SUCH A COOL SONG. This will be the best present Trina EVER GOT! *'Tori': Still MAD at Trina. U reading this Trina? Hope so! *'Tori': Hey, everyone. Tell me what to do! I'll pick the funniest request, record me doing whatever it is, and post it right here on TheSlap.com! *'Tori': On a mission ...... but how did I get to be the LOVE DOCTOR?!? *'Tori': Errgg! Nothing worse than being stucked into a fight between a BF & GF - hate it. *'Tori': Turkey sandwich = YAY! Monster makeup = WHY?!? *'Tori': I just made 2 little girls scream and run away with their cookies. *'Tori': Never send Trina and Cat to do ANYTHING!!! *'Tori': What's your favorite junk food? Pizza or Hamburger? *'Tori': Woohooo! Memorial Day Weekend!!!!! EXCELLENT! What's everyone up to? *'Tori': Mmm.... now I want a blueberry muffin. I am one hungry girl! *'Tori': Dear fellow students: PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT MY PIMPLE!!! *'Tori': What up peeps? Check out my wall post and see if you can figure out who's feet r whose! *'Tori: '''Guess the Feet! Go on. Do it! *'Tori: On our way to THE BEACH! Gonna COOOL off!!! So psyched. *'''Beck: Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Cathrine Obvious! *'Tori': Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? *'Beck': Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. *'Tori': Why would a bird need a perm? *'Jade': Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck.... I need you to come rub my feet. *'Beck': L8t Tori. :( *'Tori': Good-bye June gloom! Hello sunny July! *'Tori': Okay, gonna do another "Tori Takes Request" video segment. Tell me what to do!!!! *'Tori': 5 AM dance class kicked my body. I think my body hates me! *'Trina': BTW, just because you wake up at 4.30 in the morning doesn't mean EVERYONE in the house has to. Be quiter next time. *'Tori': You could use a dance class or two. *'Tori': Cats or Dogs? Trina's a Cat person. I'm a dog person. Who's right? *'Tori': Gooooooooood afternoon, Slappers! I'm eating a sandwich that is 5 inches tall at the BEST DELI in LA!! Wish you were all here with me! *'Tori': Just saw a roach in the bathroom. I let him live cuz I thought: How would I like it if a giant bug stepped on me? *'Cat': How do you know it was a boy? *'Tori': I told Trina that it was her turn to take out the garbage. She bit my arm. Now I'm taking out the trash with a bruised arm. *'Tori': Foods that feel weird in your mouth. I'll start: Mashed Potatos. Now you.... *'Tori': Had a bad dream. I was a goldfish trying to get out of my bowl to eat the GIANT ice cream sundae sitting on the table next to me. When I woke up I ate a giant sundae. *'Tori': I'm 30,000 feet UP in the air - doin' homework HELLLP! *'Tori': Love all my new classes -- except Craft Service (Food Prep). Who wants to make bologna sandwiches for four months?? Ick. *'Tori': Trina is auditioning for a role in a horror movie. She's been practicing her scream for 3 days. I'm going CRAZY! *'Tori': Finish this line: The best thing about weekend is...... *'Tori': Acting Class with Sikowitz. YAY! Best acting teacher EVER. Weird, but good weird :D *'Tori': Gonna be an EXTRA in a REAL MOVIE! BOOO-to-the-YAAA!!! *'Tori': going to studio to get Beck his job back. brought Cat. Her hair is VERY red. *'Tori': Ahhh! I see Melinda..... wish me luck!!! *'Tori': O... M... G. I just made a superstar get shot in the hand. *'Tori: '''I demand PING PONG!!!!! *'Tori': Gonna get to the bottom of this WONK. *'Tori': Lunch at School = SALTY FRENCH FRY TIME! *'Tori': Cat Cat Cat Cat CAT ... PLEASE stop avoiding me! WE GOTTA TALK. *'Tori': My first KICK BACK at Hollywood Arts. Funnnnn! *'Tori': I did bad things with hot cheese. Uck, WHY?!? *'Tori': Sweet potato fries are the greatest food EVER intented. I DARE you to name something better. *'Trina': Me. *'Tori': You're not a food. *'Trina': I'm better than food. *'Tori': Hey guys! I'm taking request again! Comment below and tell me what to do in my next video! *'Tori': On the count of three, let's all give each other one BIG virtual group hug. 1.... 2.... 3.... *'Tori: 'K guys, It's almost Halloween and I don't know what my costume's gonna be yet! Suggestions??!!! *'Tori: 'On the way to school Trina run over someone's mailbox. She than blamed the owner of the mailbox for putting it in a "stupid" place. *'Tori: 'Feeling all sweat-pansy today. Who else is with me? *'Tori: 'OMG. Trina got her wisdom theeth out. MOUTH BLOOD!!! BLECCHH *'Tori: 'I'm about to .... FREAK THE FREAK OUT. Get excited. Very ;) *'Tori: 'I do not recommend putting your PearPhone and your shampoo in the same bag when travelling. Soapy phone :( *'Tori: 'I'm dreading going Christmas shopping at the mall this weekend. Holiday shoppers are CRAZY! *'Tori: 'Who ACTUALLY wants Figgy Pudding? I think this is an unrealistic song. *'Tori: 'K, the only person I still have to get a gift for is Jade. Any ideas? *'Rex: '''A muzzle. Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Quotes Category:Websites Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females